PMDTechnologies
Siegen, Deutschland | Leitung = * Dr. Bernd Buxbaum * Dr. Thomas May | Mitarbeiterzahl = 50+ (2013) | Branche = Bildsensorhersteller; 3D Kamerahersteller | Homepage = www.PMDTec.com }} 'pmd'technologies gmbh ist der führende Anbieter von CMOS basierten Laufzeitsensoren, sogenannten Time-of-flight-Sensor bzw. PMD-Sensoren und bietet Ingenieursdienstleistungen für die Entwicklung von kompletten 3D Kamerasystemen (Hard- und Software) an. Die Firma is nach der 'P'hoto'm'''isch'd'etektor (PMD) Technik (engl. Photonic Mixer Device) benannt - PMD ist ein Synonym für 3D Kameratechnik in Echtzeit. Der Haupt-Firmensitz der '''pmd'technologies gmbh ist in Siegen, Deutschland. Ein weiterer Standort ist Dresden. Firmenprofil Nach anfänglicher Fokussierung auf die Industrieapplikationen PMD technology timeline up to 2009 (http://www.ifm.com/ifmus/web/pmd_prd_timeline.htm) Example for a PMD based Automation Product 3D Image Sensor Evaluates Size, Shape and Level , begann die 'pmd'technologies gmbh das Feld möglicher Applikationen auf die Bereiche Automotive First PMDvision Day - Automotive (in German) Free space determination for parking slots using a 3D PMD sensor - Scheunert, U. Fardi, B. Mattern, N. Wanielik, G. Keppeler, N. - Intelligent Vehicles Symposium, 2007 IEEE, Istanbul, 13-15 June 2007 , Consumer-Elektronik und Spieleanwendungen Minority Report - Futuristic Interface Technologies by 3D Vision Inspect Online, July 2009, Sicherheits- und Überwachungstechnik, Medizintechnik Time-of-Flight sensor for patient positioning Medical Imaging 2009: Visualization, Image-Guided Procedures, and Modeling; Schaller,Adelt,Penne,Hornegger; Proceedings of the SPIE, Volume 7261 (2009) und Live Science auszuweiten. Als Fabless IC Hersteller fertigt die 'pmd'technologies gmbh hochintegrierte 3D CMOS Bildsensoren angepasst auf Kunden- und Marktbedürfnisse. Firmenhistorie 'pmd'technologies gmbh wurde 2002 als "Spin-off"" aus dem Zentrum für Sensorsysteme (ZESS)der Universität Siegen gegründet. Der PMD-Sensor war in 2002 das Resultat aus über 10 Jahren wissenschaftlicher Forschungs- und Entwicklungstätigkeit auf dem Gebiet der 3D Bilderfassung VDI Nachrichten (in German) (http://www.vdi-nachrichten.com/vdi-nachrichten/startzeit/article.asp?id=61) . Ein andere Ausgründung aus dem ZESS, die S-TEC Sensor GmbH (Gründungsjahr 1996) begann die Entwickung von PMD Produkten im Jahr 2007. Die Firma S-Tec wurde von der 'pmd'technologies gmbh im Jahre 2002 übernommen. Investoren Bis 2008 wurden in der 'pmd'technologies gmbh über 20 Millionen EURO u.a. von den Firmen Audi Electronics Venture GmbH, Audi AG und ifm electronic GmbH investiert. Technologie Mit einer neuen Generation von "Smart-Pixel" PMD Sensoren ist es möglich, eine 3D Szene in Echtzeit ohne weitere Berechnungen oder bewegliche Teile zu erfassen. Das erste Patent von PMD Sensoren, die in einer Standard CMOS Technologie gefertigt sind wurde im Jahr 1996 als erstes Patent dieser Art erteilt. History located on the PMDTec Homepage (http://www.pmdtec.com/company/achievements.php) Meilensteine * 1996 ** Erstes PMD Patent ** Gründung der S-TEC Sensor GmbH (Firmenziel: Produktumsetzung von PMD Sensoren) * 1997 ** Erster "Proof of Concept" des Prinzips * 1998 ** Erster PMD "Solid State Time-of-Flight" Demonstrator (1D) weitweit * 2000 ** Erste Solid State PMD 3D Kamera * 2002 ** Gründung der 'pmd'technologies gmbh ** Audi Electronics GmbH wird Gesellschafter Audi Annual Report 2006, Technology "The seeing diode" (page 58) ** Eingliederung der S-Tec GmbH ** 'pmd'technologies gmbh wird für den Deutschen Zukunftspreis nominiert Deutscher Zukunftspreis (http://www.deutscher-zukunftspreis.de/index.php?q=/content/team-3-17) * 2003 ** Launch of PhotonICs® 1k-S (64x16 pixels), the first all-solid-state 3D ToF sensor with suppression of background light feature – a milestone for outdoor applications in tough environments, e.g. for use in automotive safety ** Markteinführung des PMDvision® 1k-S, 3D außenraumtaugliche Kamera basierend auf dem PhotonICs® 1k-S *2004 ** Markteinführung des PhotonICs® 19k (160x120 pixels), erster hochauflösender 3D ToF Sensor ** Markteinführung des PhotonICs® 3k-S (64x48 pixels) für Industrieanwendungen ** Lizenzvereinbarung mit der ifm electronic GmbH * 2005 ** ifm electronic gmbh wird Gesellschafter ** Markteinführung des efector pmd ** Gewinn des Hermes Award für den efector pmd Hermes Award 2005 (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermes_Award) Hermes Award Homepage (http://www.hannovermesse.de/hermesaward_e) *2006 ** Markteinführung der 3. Generation des PhotonICs® 1k-S3 (64x16 pixels)für Automotive Anwendungen ** Markteinführung der 2. Generation des PhotonICs® 3k-S2 (64x48 pixels)für Industrieanwendungen ** Fusion von 'pmd'technologies gmbh and S-TEC GmbH ** BmbF Projekt Lynkeus wird bewilligt (Gesamtvolumen 12 million EURO) * 2007 ** Markteinführung des PMDvision® O3 (64x48 pixels) * 2008 ** Markteinführung des PhotonICs® 41k-S (204x204 pixels) mit der weltweit höchsten ToF Auflösung ** Mehr als 100,000 verkaufte PMD Sensoren ** Markteinführung des efector pmd 3d * 2009 ** Markteinführung des PMDvision® CamCube (with 204x204 pixels – Weltrekord im Bereich Fremdlichtstabilität und Auflösung ** Markteinführung desPMDvision®S3 (64x48 pixels) ** Start des Hightech.NRW Projekts "LaotSe" Referenzen Weiterführende Literatur * Luan, Xuming (2001). "Three-dimensional intelligent sensing based on the PMD technology" * Profittlich, Martin (2009). "Software Development Tutorial". Web-Links * PMDTechnologies (official website) * Softkinetic Partnership * efector pmd3d - 3D image sensor for industrial automation using by ifm electronic * "Multidimensional measurement by using 3-D PMD sensors" - PMDTechnologies * "Calibration of a PMD-camera using a planar calibration pattern together with a multi camera setup" - Computer Science Department, University of Kiel * Räumliches Sehen mit kompakter 3D-Kamera - NoAE Innovations-Wettbewerb 2009 * Minority Report - Futuristic Interface Technologies by 3D Vision * A 3D Time of Flight Camera for object detection - Optical 3-D Measurement Techniques 09-12.07.2007 ETH Zürich * Software Development Tutorial for PMD Cameras * Multidimensional measurement by using 3-D PMD sensors - Advances in Radio Science 2007 * Automatica 2008 - page 8 - DLR 2008 *Video on YouTube: Robot control by 3D-object tracking *Video on YouTube: Bin-Picking System en:PMDTechnologies Category:Companies established in 1996 Category:Fabless semiconductor companies